onepiecefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Buggy
|kanji = バギー |romaji = Bagī |alias = Klaun(道化のバギー Dōke no Bagī) Nieśmiertelny Klaun Pirat Duży Nochal |textcolor = #FFFFFF |color = #FFA000 |name = Buggy |race = Człowiek |gender = Mężczyzna |hair = Niebieskie |eyes = Czarne |birthday = 8 Sierpnia |affiliation =25px Sojusz Buggy'ego i Alvidy 25px Piraci Buggy'ego Shichibukai |previousaffiliation =30px Piraci Rogera |occupation = Pirat Kapitan Shichibukai |status = Aktywny |bounty = 15,000,000 |devilfruits = Bara Bara no Mi |manga debut = Rozdział 9 |anime debut = Odcinek 4 |japanese voice = Shigeru Chiba |english voice = Wersja 4kids: *David Wills Wersja Funimation: *Mike McFarland |weapons = Sztylety}} Klaun Buggy (道化のバギー Dōke no Bagī) jest kapitanem piratów Buggiego i współliderem sojuszu pomiędzy nim i Alvidą, a także byłym członkiem załogi króla piratów Gol D. Rogera. Buggy w mandze jak i w anime zaczyna jako wróg Luffiego lecz podczas ucieczki w Impel Down współpracuje z nim w celu wydostania się z więzienia. Po wojnie na Marineford został zaproszony do Shichibukai, po tym jak Światowy Rząd uznał go za przywódcę buntu w Impel Down oraz poznał jego przeszłość związaną z Gol D. Rogerem. Wygląd Buggy jest szczupłym ale umięśnionym, mężczyzną o długich niebieskich włosach. Z wyglądu przypomina klauna, czego odzwierciedleniem jest jego przydomek, ma duży czerwony nos który jest w rzeczywistości jest jego prawdziwym i naturalnym nosem. Galeria Główna seria Gry Wideo Osobowość Historia Diabelski Owoc Shanks i Buggy kłócili się o biegun. Opamiętał ich Silvers Rayleigh. Powiedział, że nieważne czy zimniej jest na biegunie północnym, czy południowym, bo jeśli chcą się przekonać to powinni po prostu tam popłynąć. Z północnego wschodu nadpłynął statek. Shanks zapytał Buggy'ego czy jest szczęśliwy. Klaun odparł, że statki to pływające skrzynie skarbów, a piraci kradną takie skarby. Shanks powiedział, że chyba ma rację. Buggy powiedział, że na pewno, a on sam jest głupi jak reszta załogi, bo nie dbają skarby i nie mają pojęcia o co chodzi w byciu piratem. Podczas ataku na statek Buggy znalazł mapę skarbu, który schował. Powiedział, że teraz jego zwycięstwo będzie widowiskowe. Po ataku Shanks zawołał Buggy'ego, by obejrzał łupy. Klaun powiedział odruchowo, że nic nie zabrał. Po tym Buggy powiedział, że kiedyś trzeba będzie opuścić ten statek. Shanks odparł, że chce mieć własną łajbę, być niezależny i pływać po morzach, by zwiedzać świat jako pirat. Buggy uznał, że ten pomysł jest głupi, a Shanks jest dobry tylko w walce, więc zaproponował mu dołączenie do Piratów Buggy'ego. Czerwonowłosy uznał, że skoro myślą inaczej to pójdzie własną drogą, takie jest pirackie życie. Buggy powiedział, że w takim razie przy najbliższym spotkaniu będą chcieli się pozabijać. Shanks odpowiedział, że tacy są piraci. Buggy na to, że nie zrozumiał go, więc zainteresował się łupem. Shanks powiedział, że znaleźli Diabelski Owoc. Powiedział, że podobno reprezentuje on sobą całe morze zła, a jeśli ktoś go zje to morze go znienawidzi. Dodał, że kapitan odda go jeśli znajdzie się ktoś chętny. Buggy odparł, że tylko idiota zjadłby Diabelski Owoc, bo pod wodą pewnie jest wiele skarbów. Shanks dodał, że wartość owocu na rynku wynosi 100 milionów beli. Buggy pomyślał, że nawet dziesięć skrzyń ze skarbem nie ma takiej wartości. W takim razie Buggy przy wszystkich zjadł Diabelski Owoc. Załoganci zapytali się czy czuje różnice. Ten na to, że nic nie czuje. Wszyscy uznali, że Diabelski Owoc to mit i podróba. W myślach Klaun zgodził się ze słowami, że to podróba, bo sam podrobił, a prawdziwy ukrył. Ucieszył się, że ma mapę skarbów i Diabelski Owoc w ręku. Postanowił uciekać z okrętu i stworzyć największą flotę piracką na świecie. Shanks podszedł do niego i przerażony Buggy ukrył owoc w ustach. Shanks zastanawiał się co to znaczy i odchodząc powiedział, że lepiej uważać z kradzieżą jedzenia, bo kuk może się wściec. Nagle wrócił zaczynając, że kapitan coś powiedział. Ze strachu Buggy połknął Diabelski Owoc, a z ręki mu wypadła mapa skarbów. Buggy był zły na Shanksa i złapał go za kołnierz. Nagle zauważył brak mapy, gdy Shanks zapytał się o kartkę za burtą. Buggy wyskoczył za nią do wody. Nie mógł pływać. Shanks nie rozumiał co się dzieje, bo Buggy przecież doskonale dotąd pływał. Wskoczył go uratować. Bitwa w Edd War Śmierć Rogera Fabuła Saga East Blue Akt Klaun Buggy Wielka Przygoda Małego Buggy'ego Akt Loguetown Saga Skypiea Akt Jaya Saga Wojna Białobrodego Akt Impel Down Akt Marineford Akt Po Wojnie Marynarka oskarżyła Buggy'ego o powstanie w Impel Down, dowiedziała się także o jego powiązaniach z Gol D. Roger'em. Mając to na uwadze postanowili uczynić go nowym Shichibukai. Podczas przeskoku założył Organizację Piratów Pocztowych. Umiejętności Szermierka Diabelski Owoc Buggy zjadł Diabelski Owoc typu Paramecia, dzięki czemu może dowolnie podzielić swoje ciało bez uszczerbku na zdrowiu, a także dowolnie sterować poszczególnymi częściami. Buggy wykorzystuje swoje zdolności na wiele sposobów. Może atakować, unikać ciosów, lub przemieszczać się szybciej od zwykłych ludzi, a nawet dzięki unoszeniu większości ciała nad ziemią unikać pułapek. Mimo rozdzielenia cały czas jednak reaguje na zadane ciosy, co najlepiej zaprezentowała jego pierwsza walka z Luffy'm. Moc Bara Bara ma dwie słabości. Pierwszą jest oczywiście Kairoseki, druga to ograniczony zasięg. Kiedy Luffy użył Gomu Gomu no Bazooka na jego związanym tułowiu i wystrzelił je poza horyzont Buggy nie miał nad nim władzy i nie mógł go przywołać. Walki *Piraci Rogera kontra Piraci Białobrodego (niepokazano) *Piraci Rogera kontra Piraci Złotego Lwa *Buggy kontra Roronoa Zoro *Buggy kontra Boodle *Buggy kontra Monkey D. Luffy i Nami *Buggy kontra Gaimon *Buggy, Alvida, Mohji, Cabaji kontra Plemie Kumate *Buggy kontra Monkey D. Luffy *Piraci Buggy'ego kontra Smoker Różnice pomiędzy anime i mangą Ciekawostki *W czwartym Japońskim rankingu popularności uplasował się na 21 miejscu. *Na pytanie fana czy penis Buggy'ego też potrafi się odłączyć Oda odpowiedział, że wszystkie części ciała Buggy'ego potrafią się odłączyć, ponadto mogą lewitować, prócz jego stóp. Nawigacja Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Piraci Kategoria:Kapitanowie Piratów Kategoria:Piraci Buggy'ego Kategoria:Piraci Rogera Kategoria:Szermierze Kategoria:Władający Kategoria:Władający Paramecią Kategoria:Postacie z East Blue Kategoria:Przeciwnicy w Sadze East Blue Kategoria:Więzieniowie Impel Down Kategoria:Byli Przeciwnicy Kategoria:Sojusznicy Piratów Białobrodego Kategoria:Shichibukai Kategoria:Byli więźniowie Impel Down